


Stomach Knots

by StormyShips_QuackityNotFound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But who cares about originality?, Fluff, George has that Top energy but he’s not, M/M, Quackity and George meetup because that’s the best AU, Realization of Feelings, kinda cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound/pseuds/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound
Summary: Quackity is so happy that George agreed to meet him, unfortunately he is only now realizing his feelings for him.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	Stomach Knots

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Yep, welcome to another QNF story! If you want to write about this ship then I have an idea. Remember when George said that he sent Quackity some of his mercy? What if that merch was actually one of George’s hoodies that he wanted Quackity to wear? Do something with that my dear cult members.

Knots in his stomach. That was the only way to describe the way Quackity felt. His head was in the clouds and he couldn’t think straight, on the other hand his legs felt like jello and he swore he could wobble and fall to the cold ground. In other words, he was a mess.

Two months ago, George and Quackity had talked about meeting up on stream. At first, it was a joke. But now it has become something above serious. This is real. George was flying to Mexico to visit Quackity for a whole two weeks! It was gonna be awesome! 

At least, that’s what he thought.

Don’t get it wrong, Quackity was practically jumping in his boots to be able to meet George. But, he was nervous. And he didn’t know why, his friend is going to come visit him and he’s a nervous wreck. He did, however, bring this problem up with Sapnap. And Sapnap being Sapnap, he knew exactly what was going on.

“Your in love with him.” That’s what Sapnap said. In love? With George? Unreal.

But now that he though about it, it seemed to be the only logical answer to his behaviour. The reason why he loves messaging George, why he loves to FaceTime him, why he always clicks on his streams the second they come out, why George’s smile makes his stomach twist and turn until it become on big knot that can’t be unraveled.

His sexuality was never something he thought about, he just always assumed he was straight. But now, he thought otherwise. Things like that were always to complicated to think about, especially when you have such little time to go over it.

Gogy - Planes landing now, My gate is gonna be B9.

Dear god, it’s actually going to happen. They are finally going to see each others faces and be able to physically be able to touch each other. Quackity’s face reddened even more at the thought of hugging George so tightly he could breath.

He made his way down the hallways filled with people to get to gate B9. At that very moment people started coming out, presumably the same people who George was with. Holding his breath and gripping his hands around the sides of him hoodie, he walked closer to the gate. And there, walked out a pale skinned, dark eyed, short man who looked as elegant as ever. He looked a bit out of place, and Quackity thought that maybe, just maybe, George was a little nervous too.

Sucking up his embarrassment, he walked over to George and tapped him on the shoulder and giving him a warm smile. Dark brown eyes widened and suddenly George had his arms around Quackity’s waist and was hugging him lovingly.

“George.”

“Quackity.”

“It’s... Really good to see you.” He admitted, his black hair falling in front of his eyes. Maybe he would drop the tough guy act and let himself be a bit softer right now.

The shorter smiled back up at Quackity. “Yeah, I can’t believe that this is actually happening.” The two idiots laughed together dorkily and sometime after that, they ended up at Quackitys house.

“Dude, you should totally just live with me from now on. Don’t go back to the UK, just stay here.”

“I hate to break it to you, but that’s illegal.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Quackity replied cockily. George rolled his eyes and nudged him with his foot across the couch they were sitting on together as they watched a show and talked about random things.

Quackity kept stealing glances at George anytime possible. George was beautiful is person, absolutely stunning. His skin looked super smooth, and no matter how cold he may be his eyes were so soft they could have killed him. His eyes traveled all over George’s body, talking in everything about him and detailing it to perfection. But then, his eyes came across his lips and he almost chocked on his own breath. They looked soft, and the way George kept biting them wasn’t helping. Quackity couldn’t keep the blush off his face, he could have exploded on the spot but yelled at himself to keep it calm and collected.

“Big-Q, you okay? You look like a tomato?” George teased him, it only made his face redder, if that was even possible, and he couldn’t decide whether he hated it or loved it. Either way, it sent him over the edge.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Y’know, I was really nervous about this whole meeting up thing.” He stammered, trying to change the subject was not one of Quackitys greatest skills.

“I was too, but then I saw your face and I knew everything was gonna be okay.” God stop saying things like that...

“You idiot! You can’t just say things like that, when did you even become so touchy feely?”

“You don’t hate it.” Silence, something Quackity wasn’t used to. It was more of a question then a statement, but he was right. He didn’t hate it, in a way he savoured the idea of George flirting with him. It was a strange idea that he hadn’t thought of at all. “Quackity, what if I-? Never mind.”

“What, What is it?”

“No, no it’s nothing.” George was now the one who became red, a normal sight. He always seemed to be embarrassed about something, but the look in his eyes were different.

“Spit it out George. I wanna know.” A voice in his head told him he already knew what was going on, but he ignored it. He wanted to hear this from George.

“Can I? Ah, shit. I really suck at this you know.” Quackity places a hand on his knee, urging him to continue. “God, Jesus Christ. Can I kiss you?”

“Yes.” Quackity answered as soon as he was asked. George looked at him like he was crazy but then saw the sincerity in his eyes and breathed out heavily. He leaned over the couch and placed a hand on the younger neck gently, leaning in further and further giving plenty of time for Quackity to back out if he wasn’t comfortable. Then their lips connected and it felt like the ultimate satisfaction. It was like the sound waves make when the crash against the beach. Like fireworks were going off in the night sky with multiple colours.

“I love you.” Quackity said as George pulled away. George was shaking, overwhelmed with the feeling of affection and love. He didn’t know what to say, “I love you” wasn’t really his thing. He never felt comfortable saying it to anyone, not ever his closest friends. But was Quackity still just a friend? Friends don’t kiss friends. So it was okay to say without there being any other meaning but love,

“I love you too.” The Brit whispered. And Quackity could practically feel his ears ringing with excitement as a big smile grew across his face

The next two weeks were amazing, full of fun, adventures, and frequent kisses. Quackity just couldn’t keep his lips off of George skin. Throughout their whole visit, Quackity felt that same feeling in his stomach he had before. Full of knots.

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets 150 Kudos I’ll change my name from StormyWasBroken to QuackityNotFound_BestShip


End file.
